Tomorrow
by criminalmindsfan7
Summary: He held her as close as he could, rubbing soothing circles on her back and whispering sweet reassuring words into her ear, letting her know it was okay to cry, it was okay to be afraid and he was here for her, always.


Tomorrow

David Rossi knew the moment the broken brunette arrived on his doorstep, that there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. She'd been through so much recently and as he opened his front door and saw her standing there, tears falling from her cheeks, vulnerable, the only thing he could do was pull her into his tight embrace.

He held her as close as he could, rubbing soothing circles on her back and whispering sweet reassuring words into her ear, letting her know it was okay to cry, it was okay to be afraid and he was here for her, always.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like this, his arms surrounding her, her tears sinking into the expensive fabric of his dress shirt. He could have stayed like this for an eternity, just holding her, easing her pain as best he could.

It wasn't until Rossi felt her shiver violently from the brisk air of the late evening that he moved from his position, keeping one arm around her as he led her into his mansion, closing the door behind them.

Neither spoke a word as the older agent led his friend to the large couch, where he sat and pulled her down next to him, pressing her into his side as she continued to let the salty liquid fall from her eyes.

After what may well have been hours, Rossi looked down at his younger colleague and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He shifted himself slowly up of off the couch and hooked his arms under the sleeping beauty. He carried her up into one of the guest bedrooms placing her gently down onto the mattress, before covering her with a spare comforter. After pressing a soft kiss to Emily's forehead, Dave left her to sleep and headed to his own room, leaving her door ajar.

* * *

><p>It felt like the older profiler had only just shut his eyelids and nodded off, when he was dragged from his slumber by the sound of his friend's screams. Jumping up out of his king-size bed, he ran to the next room, pulling the sleeping agent up from the bed and in to his arms, shaking her awake. He held her close once again, as she began to sob into his bare chest.<p>

Moments later when the female profiler's breathing had calmed slightly, she dragged her eyes up to meet Rossi's comforting stare. Without warning she brought her lips up to his, pressing a light kiss at first, then a hungrier one.

The beautiful brunette pushed Rossi back, as she tried to climb on top of him.

"Emily, stop." Rossi pulled away for her advances, as much as it killed him to do it he knew he had to.

"Please," she pleaded with him, her tears rapidly increasing as she tried and failed to kiss him again.

"Emily, you have no idea how much I want this, but I can't take advantage of you."

"You're not taking advantage, I promise." She practically begged him. "I know what I'm doing."

"Emily, I…"

"NO!" She cut him off, now crying more than before, refusing to look him in the eye. "Don't turn me down, Rossi. I don't know if I could handle it."

"Okay, I'm not turning you down." He assured her, gripping her upper arms tightly. "I'm just saying 'not now'." He pressed on kiss to her forehead, then a second to her flushed cheek. "You need to sleep and then tomorrow, when you have a clear head, if you still want me, I'm all yours. I promise."

After a long pause, Emily forced herself to look at him again. "Okay," she said almost silently, obvious signs of disappointment present on her face.

Rossi moved to get off the bed, but his movements came to a stop as his friend grabbed hold of his wrist. "Emily?"

"Stay with me." She gazed up at him, pleadingly. "Please."

"Okay." The older agent lay down beside her, wrapping an arm over her as he covered them both with the blanket.

After Emily had completely calmed herself down, she moved closer to Dave and placed one more kiss to his lips. "You know, I'm still going to want you tomorrow."

He smiled at that and pressed another sweet kiss to her forehead. "I hope so." He replied with a nervous chuckle. His smile grew as the beautiful woman tried to pull herself even closer, snuggling into his chest. "Now get some sleep, okay."

"Okay."


End file.
